1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf ball retriever and has particular reference to improvements in such a retriever for capturing and storing a multiplicity of golf balls scattered around on the ground surface.
2. Prior Art
There have been heretofore proposed many devices for retrieving golf balls expeditiously, eliminating the necessity for golf balls to be picked up laboriously by the hands of the golfer or other person. Such prior devices known to the inventor are disclosed typically in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,117,814 and 2,760,807. While the devices disclosed in these patents serve the primary purpose of retrieving a multiplicity of golf balls without making the operator stoop over to pick up the balls from the ground surface, the prior art retrievers have a drawback in that only one golf ball can be picked up from the ground at a time and further in that a tedious step of operation is required in emptying the retrievers.